


The Group Chat

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Other, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: This is my apology for all the angst before! Enjoy! ( I don't why I did this but bear with me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This gets ..... interesting. Let me know if you want a part two!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan
> 
> WARNING: just some light cussing 
> 
> ~Editor-chan

**The Group Chat**

**| | | |**

 

_Hinata Shouyou has added Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu,_

_Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and 8 others to the chat._

 

**_Hinata Shouyou: Hey!!_ **

**_Nishinoya Yuu: Hey, Shouyou!_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei: God why am I in this?_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou: Because you play on our team..._ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi: Tsuki, be nice. Hey, Hinata._ **

_Hinata Shouyou has changed Tsukishima Kei's name to Salt Shaker_

 

_**Kageyama Tobio: lol you're getting roasted "Salt Shaker"** _

_**Salt Shaker: Haha, Grand King** _

_**Kageyama Tobio: Shut up!** _

 

_**Hinata Shouyou: Breath, guys** _

_**Sugawara Koushi: Aww, little Hinata is becoming a team mom!** _

_Hinata Shouyou changed Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi's names to Sugamama and Dadchi._

 

**_Sugamama: Oh good lord_ **

**_Dadchi: Does this mean we're married?_ **

_Oikawa Tooru has added himself to the group chat_

**_Hinata Shouyou: HOW???_ **

**_Oikawa Tooru: Frick-frack tick tack nick knack small shack clack clack ball sack ass smack paddy whack give the dog a bone! These parents are not coming home anytime soon. ;)_**

 

_Sugamama has blocked Oikawa Tooru from the chat_

 

**_Hinata Shouyou: What? 0__o_ **

 

_Kuroo Tetsurou has added himself to the group chat_

 

_**Kuroo Tetsurou: Hush small giant, don't you cry. You'll learn about this in a little while.** _

 

_Dadchi has blocked Kuroo Tetsurou from the chat_

 

**_Hinata Shouyou: 0__o_ **

 

_Hinata Shouyou has added Kenma Kozume into the group chat_

 

**_Kenma Kozume: Hey , Hinata._ **

**_Kenma Kozume: Sorry about Kuroo_ **

**_Kenma Kozume: YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIM FOREVER!!!_ **

**_Kenma Kozume: That was him. Sorry._ **

 

**_Hinata Shouyou: It's okay. :D_**

 

**_Kageyama Tobio: is offically done with everyone._ **

 


End file.
